Conventionally, pulse compression radars which perform processing of transmitting a pulse with a predetermined width and compressing the pulse width in reception are known. With the pulse compression radars, there are cases where a signal amplified by an amplifier (e.g., a power amplifier) is transmitted. However, when the signal is amplified, nonlinear distortion may occur. As a method of correcting the nonlinear distortion, pre-distortion is known.
In the pre-distortion, by feeding back a portion of a signal to be externally transmitted, nonlinear distortion is acquired, and a correction of the signal is performed by taking the distortion into consideration. Specifically, correction data is obtained based on the acquired distortion, and based on the correction data, a transmission signal before being amplified is corrected beforehand so as to obtain an ideal waveform after the amplification by the amplifier. In the above manner, the distortion of the transmission signal can be removed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a transmission apparatus which performs such kind of pre-distortion. Note that, in Patent Document 1, only the transmission apparatus is disclosed and a circuit which receives signals is not described.
A radar apparatus in the conventional radar apparatus referred to above generates a calibration signal by a transmission-side circuit and transmits the calibration signal to a reception-side circuit. Further, the radar apparatus has a configuration in which the reception-side circuit performs calibration based on the calibration signal.